


That One Time Spencer Didn't Know

by lovelyrussia98



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyrussia98/pseuds/lovelyrussia98
Summary: It's in the title ;)Plus a little smutty in the end ;)





	That One Time Spencer Didn't Know

It was an early Monday morning at the Santa Barbara police station. Everyone was doing there jobs in their own space. Carlton Lassiter was sitting at his desk when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He instantly relaxed knowing who it was. “You know, you came home pretty late last night Carlton,’’ The voice whispered in his ear. “I’m sorry love, I was working on this case that had to be finished,” Carlton replied feeling guilty. Carlton spun around in his chair and was instantly greeted with green eyes. “It’s fine Carlton, just promise to me that you will make it up tonight,” the man winked. Lassiter instantly felt his cheeks rise in temperature. He pulled the man down so that his mouth brushed up against his ear, “Of course I will, Alastair.” Carlton gave one swift nibble on his partner's ear eliciting a small moan only he could hear. “I need get back to work Carlton. Would you like to grab lunch later on,” Alastair asked his lover. “Of course my dear. I will see you at 12.” With one final nip on the ear Alastair straighten up and walked back to his side of the stationed and got back to work.   
It was 10am in the station when Shawn and his partner of many names Burton Guster walked into the station. “Good morning good people of the Santa Barbara Police Department,” Shawn bellowed. Everyone gave some sort of hello but continued to work. Shawn and Gus made their way to Chief Vick’s office to pick up their check. They walked in the office to see Juliet, Lassiter, Chief Vick, and someone who he wasn’t quite familiar with. “Hello Chief, we just came for our check,” Gus politely said. “Of course Guster. Let me sign it.” Chief Vick signed the check and handed the check to Gus. It was then when Gus noticed how quiet Shawn was being. “Shawn, are you ok?,” Gus asked somewhat worried about his normally extremely talkative partner. “I should have known. Dammit I should have known,” Shawn mumbled to himself. Lassiter heard and had an inkling of what Spencer was talking about. “I know what is wrong with Spencer. He is currently beating himself up because he didn’t know that I was married,” Lassiter smirked at the realization. Gus sat in shock. “I should have known. The wedding ring. Damn I should have known. I’m guess that this green eyed cutie is your husband.” The green eyed man replied. “Yes Carlton and are married and have been married for 10 years. Victoria was just a ploy. Also my name is Alastair. Alastair Lassiter.” Shawn shook his head. “I need to go,” he said. He left without another word, Gus right on his heels. ‘Well...I guess this is the one time that Spencer didn’t know.”


End file.
